


The Circle of Magic

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	

Emma found herself sitting on the floor with Regina, holding her hands as she was supposed to focus on a spell while she'd watch Regina's face instead.

"Stop peeking. You are disturbing the circle."

"I'm not peeking," she shut her eyes.

"Yes, you are," sighed Regina, letting go of her hands, getting up. "Seriously, Emma, do you want to learn magic or do you want to play peek-a-boo?"

"It depends, is it clothed peek-a-boo?" she did not just say that? "I'd say that the truth spell is working anyway, huh?"

"I suppose. And no, definitely not clothed. And not peek-a-boo."


End file.
